realitytvgoneinsanefandomcom-20200215-history
Reality TV Gone Insane
Reality TV Gone Insane is the first season of the "Reality TV Gone..." series. It is held at a beautiful island featuring eighteen teenagers hoping for a chance at one million dollars. Overview This season is based off of 18 contestants who signed up for the challenge at the prize money, which is $1,000,000. All of these teens were chosen for different reasons so they could, you know, not get along well. They sent in an application form to enter the show and being all spoiled, fun, cool or just being plain evil got you onto this show. Once they all arrive they are split into two seperate teams, the East Team and the West Team. Challenges are given out every day or two and the two teams of 9 compete for either immunity or reward. Every episode has a challenge where one contestant is eliminated in the process at the dreaded Elimination Room. After one contestant is eliminated, they leave, cannot recieve their luggage, and if are "difficult" security is called to let them head on out. This order keeps on going until we have the two contestants that surrvied the longest, which we then will make them compete in the final challenge for the $1,000,000 prize. Only one contestant will be left standing and will be crowned the winner. The other 17 contestants will have nothing to get from this game, except the friendships, relationships, and the joy of the experience. Nothing too major. Contestants Protoype The original protoype for Reality TV Gone Insane was called, "Reality TV Gone Wild". Nine out of the original 22 contestants, seen in the prototype picture, were chosen to be placed into the final production. The rest had characteristics that were used in the other nine that were placed into the show. Characters See: Characters There are eighteen teenagers, and the host, Tony Sanchez. The eighteen teenagers are competeting while the host is not. Episodes See: Episodes There are 18 episodes of Reality TV Gone Insane. The 18 episodes show a camper being eliminated in each episode with the condition of Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 1. Elimination Once a team loses they are sent to the elimination room. If your face appears on the TV screen you are eliminated. If you recieve a key, it means you are able to go back to the cabin and can continue competing in the game. Once a contestant is eliminated they are not allowed to recieve their personal items that would of been left in the cabin. Trivia *This is the first season of the Reality TV series. *The contestants who under went the most changes from their original designs were Tyson, Trevor, Kent and Aaron. *This is the first season to have a two part episode with Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 1 and Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 2 Gallery Cast Picture.png|A group shot of the entire cast. Category:Seasons